Demigod?
by mini-storyteller
Summary: Gail's life was pretty normal. School. Homework. But when she is taken to Camp, problems arise, and she learns she isn't like everyone else, demigod or mortal. Will she find out why? I do not own the Percy Jackson series.
1. Chapter 1

I _had_ been leading a semi normal life for most of my life. Go to school. Come home. Do homework. Eat dinner. Go to sleep. Act like I don't miss my mom. Act like just because she is gone for 23 hours of the day doesn't mean that she is a bad parent. Act like I still love my mom even if, in her life, work comes before family.

My name is Abigail Amidri. People call me Gail. My mom is surgeon at some famous hospital. I never bother to learn the name of it. I hate it. That place takes my mom away from me. I normally come home from school with my friends to find no one in the house. This day was no different.

"Hello?" I asked. I didn't think anyone was home but I could check. No one _was_ home. Me and my friend, Michelle but her friends call her Elle, entered the huge mansion. Elle was scared of my mom. As a lot of people were, but Elle was one that didn't show it. Elle is always amazed by my house. I've gotten used to it. You know those houses in movies that you wish you had. They have marble floor and everything you could possibly want. Well my house is that and more. My house is bigger than those in movies, has more rooms and everything else you would and could want. But most importantly it is more empty.

"Is your mom still at the hospital?" Elle asked. All of my friends came in, Laura, Adara, and Emily. We were best friends. We all went to an insanely rich school for spoiled kids. The reason we became friends is because we are the few amount of people there who aren't snobby.

"What do you think genius?" Adara said.

"I was just wondering." Elle said.

"It's okay. I sometimes hope she is home but it's okay. Even I have trouble accepting the fact that my mom doesn't like me." I said.

"Don't act like that Gail. That isn't a positive attitude." Laura said. Always the positive.

Laura is an energetic ball of energy. She has brown ringlets that are beautiful. She doesn't even have to do anything to look pretty. She could get out of bed and walk to school and she would still look beautiful. Adara has black hair and cares about how she looks way too much. She is always checking her makeup. Emily is blond. She is a genius. Like seriously a genius. Anyone who knows her wouldn't dare joke about dumb blondes. They will get hurt bad.

Now me. I have black hair. I have black eyes. I am pretty normal except for my ADHD. I am not Goth so don't think that. I was left on my mom's porch when I was a baby. She took me in. This was before she became chief of surgery. Now I rarely see her.

"Let's listen to music!" Adara suggested.

"Sure. It's not like that's what we do every time." I said sarcastically. Adara rolled her eyes. I walked over to our sound system. We had a room dedicated to music. When we got inside I turned on the music. We were listening to _Born this Way_ by Lady Gaga. After about 20 more songs we stopped and exited the room.

"We have to do homework now you guys." Emily said. She always was the one to keep us on track.

"But Emily-" I whined.

"No Gail. We are doing our homework." She said. I faked a pout. We all laughed. We walked over to our bags. I had to do my Spanish homework. Emily had to do English. My worst subject although I have no excuse as to why I am bad at it (I have no dyslexia or any other disease to getme out of it). Laura had to do Math. And Adara had History. I started on my Spanish.

"Do you guys know what how to say 'what time is it'?" I asked.

"Que hora es?" Emily responded.

"What was the Sumerian form of writing?" Adara asked.

"Cuneiform." Emily responded.

"Could you help me with a problem Emily? Factor 6x2 + 24." Laura asked. Emily moved over and explained the problem.

"...So in the end the answer is (3x + 6) (2x - 4)" Emily concluded.

"Thanks." Laura said.

"Now who in the end of Romeo and Juliet was still alive." Emily said.

"We aren't going to help you cheat." I said faking offendedness. She glared at me.

"Fine..." I said ranting off the names. We were finishing our homework when we heard a slam. I jumped a good ten feet in the air.

"What the heck?" Adara exclaimed.

"I have no idea. Don't ask me." I told her. I walked over to the front door. I opened the door to find a-a-a-.

"What the-are those monsters?" Laura asked peeking over my shoulder. Her eyes were as wide as the sun.

"I have no idea _what _those are. I just know that I am going to close the door slowly and we are going to walk backward as if we never saw this." I whispered to her. My friends nodded in agreement. I closed the door but before I could close it fully. A guy slipped through.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god! Get out!" Emily yelled at him. He had blond hair that hung over his eyes and he was holding a sword in his hand. He had grass-green eyes.

"Aw I would listen to you but this isn't your house." He said.

"How do you know?" She challenged.

"Just look at you. None of you own this house. Nice job getting in, I give you props for that." He said chuckling.

"Ex-ca-use me." I said. He turned to look at me.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"Take back what you said about none of us owning this house."I told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"This is MY house genius." I yelled at him. He looked so shocked. Serves him right. That imbecile.

"Your house? Yeah right." He said laughing. Now he didn't do that. Accuse me of lying, I joke, I kid, I play around, I sometimes sneak stuff, but I _never_ lie (unless it's for a party or something). I also don't even lie when it's a joke or if I do I immediately say 'joking' afterwards. I only lie to benefit others. That dude had no idea what was coming to him. He was going to pay. I know I don't look like my mom but I am still hers. I am not a criminal. I do not sneak into any house (I only sneak out and back into my house). That guy was an idiot.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I screamed at him as I jumped. I didn't know what came over me but I kicked him right in the face. He fell back and got up but not before I kicked him in the gut.

"Oh! You just got Gailed." Adara said. I chuckled a little to myself.

"How did you do that?" The boy said.

"First say that this is my house." I told him.

"This is your house. Now how did you do that?" He asked putting his sword away.

"I have been trained in tae kwan doe. I have black belt. Best in the class." I said.

"Definitely not Aphrodite." He muttered.

"Aphrodite? What the heck are you talking 'bout crazy person?" I asked.

"'Crazy person'? Really. You are not very hospitable. How did you even get friends?"

"Well, unlike you, I don't barge into people's houses uninvited. And I normally introduce myself."

"Yeah seriously dude, what is your name? So when we call the cops we have your name." Emily put in.

"Justin." He, Justin, said simply.

"The blond is Emily, if you crack a dumb blonde joke around her you will never see the light of day again." I warned him. He looked a little scared, he should be, "The brown haired one is Laura. The black haired one is Adara." I introduced us all (except me, I still didn't trust this dude). They shook hands with him.

"Nice to meet you all." He said. He held Adara's hand a little longer than necessary but oh well. Love at first sight. What can you do?

"What do you want Justin?" I asked rather annoyed.

"Oh. Camp. Right. Thanks for reminding me. You need to come with me. If you want your friends can come to but they are going to have to get out in a little while. The van is probably outside." He said. He walked to the door clutching his stomach. I chuckled to myself. Nice work I did there. When we got to the door there was a van. It said something about strawberries. I didn't pay too much attention.

"We are definitely coming with Gail." Laura said.

"Why should we follow you?" I asked.

"Because you will die. Monsters will attack you. So just come on." He said. I reluctantly went inside. I sat down in the backseat next to Emily, and Adara and Laura sat in the far back.

"Did you get schooled Justin?" A blonde girl asked Justin. He entered the car still holding his stomach.

"Shut up and drive." He grumbled as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"By who?" She asked as she drove.

"He got Amidried." Emily said. Amidried is what they call it when I kick someone's butt. I have to say it has a sort of ring to it. Amidried. It's my last name because my mom can also kick someone's butt.

"'Amidried'? The blonde asked.

"That what we call it when Gail kicks someone's butt. Especially a boy's. Justin got powned. " Adara added.

"You beat Justin. Barely anyone can beat up Justin. I'm impressed. You probably caught him off guard." Blonde said. Adara and Laura nodded.

"Thanks for your opinion Impressed." I said mockingly. "I'm bored. When do we get to wherever we are going."

"Well, Bored, it is in Long Island sound so you have to wait a while." Impressed said.

"Thanks for the information Impressed." I said.

"Guys, come on. Seriously. Are you going to act like this the entire way?" Laura complained.

"Yes." Me and Impressed said at the exact same time. Everyone started laughing.

"Oh. I almost forgot. Everyone except for Bored and Impressed. You can't come. Sorry." Justin said.

"What? Why?" Emily complained.

"Because you aren't one of us." Impressed said.

"You guys it's okay. I will see you later. Definitely at school." I said. Impressed pulled over and let Laura, Emily, and Adara out. They waved goodbye as we drove off.

"What is your real name Bored?" Impressed asked.

"Abigail Amidri. But call me Gail." I said.

"You are Marliquence Amidri's daughter?" Impressed exclaimed.

"Yes, why? If you are obsessed with her, don't be. Or at least don't talk about her with me in hearing shot. Her motto is 'Work comes before family'." I told her.

"I'm sure that's not true. You are so lucky. I would love to have her as a mom. I would have all her smarts. You are smart right?" She asked.

"I'm adopted." I said simply. The car went quiet for a second. But only a second.

"Well my name is Coroma. But people call me Rome. Like the city." Impressed said.

"Nice name." I said. Rome and Justin talked and I just ignored them and looked out of the window. I was looking when a black cloud formed in front of my window and shaped a face.

_Hello Daughter_. It said. I screamed. I scrambled far away from the cloud.

"What is it Gail?" Justin asked.

"N-n-nothing." I said because when I turned back there was no face. I decided I needed to go to sleep. So I did just that.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gail!" I heard someone screaming my name I got up and came out of the car.

"What do you want Rome?" I asked.

"We're here." She said. I looked at where she was pointing but I just saw a hill. I was going to be optimistic just once and see if there was anything beyond the giant tree. I follow Rome up with Justin. He had fallen asleep too it would seem. When we came to the top of the hill I gasped. the sighted -amazing.

"Cool isn't it." She said. "Come one."

She waved insisting I should follow. I tried to come forward but I was thrown back by a shock of static electricity. I lay on my back gasping for air. What the Heck?

"Thanks for leading me into a trap. Why didn't you get stung?" I asked as Rome came over to help me up.

"It only does that for monsters." She said worried. She helped me up and we walked towards camp. Justin had abandoned us a while ago. We walked back up the hill. When we came to the barrier I tried to go through but I was hitting a glass dome. Rome went straight through. I couldn't get through.

"A little help? Is there like a secret password?" I asked Rome.

"No. All demigods are allowed." She said thinking.

I thought too. There had to be a way for air to get in right. Right. I backed up a little bit and got a running start. I ran straight for the dome. Rome jumped out of the way when I came towards her. But I knew what I was doing. I crouched and jumped. I landed on the dome with balance I never knew. I began to climb. Hands and knees.

It was difficult because the dome was very smooth. But it had been attacked multiple and as I got higher foot holds were easier to find. Just find where a bird peck. I came to the top in no time. I was out of breath. I put my hands on my head trying to get rid of the side ache on my left. I then got rid of that and began to search. I saw a lot of pecks but no hole so far.

"Gail?" Someone called up. I looked down and saw a crowd of kids below her. Great. Not I was known as the freak.

There was probably a word that let you through and I didn't know it. Now I was known as a freak. Who didn't know how to get inside. I was still looking for the hole when I decided it was useless. There was no way to get in this thing. I decided since I was already a freak, why not run down the dome. That sounds like fun. I looked over the side and saw some kids. They looked like they were trying to get up here. Hopefully to help me not hurt me. I began to run down . I got going at my full speed which is fast. When I was close to the people. they saw me. I jumped and had enough momentum to jump over them and reach the edge of their crowd.

It may sound all great but really I think I broke my ankle. Great just great. I pulled myself up with a tree branch. I wasn't going down without fighting. I held the wood in front of my body. I leaned heavily on the tree. My ankle screamed in pain. I turned and walked into the woods when the kids weren't looking. I went a little ways then stopped. I remember my mom teaching me survival training. I took two flat pieces of bark put them to my foot and tied it with a thing of leaves. I stood and even put abase to my make-shift cast. I took a strong piece of wood and got up. I needed to get out of these woods. I began to walk out of the woods. I ran straight into a girl. She had a dagger. I held up my wood.

"I'm not here to hurt you." She said.

"Yeah right." I said. I held the wood up.

"I could take you down in a second. I am experienced and you are a newbie." She said.

"Try." I egged her on. She shrugged and began to fight. I took out my black belt skills and kicked her. I used my injured foot but the wood help me. I knocked her out in seconds. I lay her down on the ground and took her knife. Weakling. She wanted to take me on. I had been doing this all my life.

I kept walking. Hiding behind a tree with my knife poised ready to fight if I heard a noise. I slowly walked. I soon exited the woods only to see a group of kids. They all had weapons. I hid behind the tree closest to them. I peeked over and saw them discussing something. Maybe they were too distracted to notice me.

I snuck out of the tree. I crept near the clearing. Sadly I was noticed.

"Gail!" Justin called. Great. Just great. I turned.

"What?" I asked rather annoyed, " I am going away from here considering I'm not welcome."

"You are welcome. I have no idea why you couldn't get inside." He said.

"Well I couldn't. And since you guys wanted to just wait here I now have a broken ankle geniuses so if any of you have a ibuprofen tablets now would be a great time to give them to me." I said still hanging onto the branch heavily.

"Where did you get that dagger?" A boy asked completely ignoring my question.

"Give me ibuprofen." I growled.

"I don't remember bringing one for you." Justin agreed.

"I said give me the fricken ibuprofen tablet for crying out loud! My ankle hurts like hell and you aren't being very helpful right now. So give me the ibuprofen." I yelled at them.

"We don't use pills here we use this stuff. It does the same thing and more so don't worry. It will taste great." Justin said handing over a piece of brownie to me he got from another girl.

I looked at it and trusted Justin. Big mistake. I took one bite and it burned in my mouth and tasted horrible. Worse than broccoli. My mouth was on fire.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh my god. You guys are sick." I said spitting it out as quick as possible. I got it all out of my mouth but it still burned. "That was a sick joke."

"What joke?" a blonde boy asked confused. I kept coughing trying to get it out.

"This stuff." I said throwing it on the ground, "Are you trying to poison me. It tastes like when you don't take water and just chew a pill. Then it burns. A lot."

"You just wasted perfectly good ambrosia." The blonde exclaimed.

"You guys like to have your mouth burned. Now instead of your gross and killer concoctions. Could you just give me some ibuprofen?" I asked.

"We don't use pills here. Only the stuff you just threw on the ground." The blonde said.

"Whatever." I said. I looked up on a tree and saw a perfect tree. I walked a little further, took down two tree branches. Made nice crutches out of them, my mom would be so proud. I walked back to the clearing. I began to walk away. I am pretty skilled with crutches. My mom has even made sure I knew how to use them as a weapon. I don't know why a doctor would want to know how to inflict pain but she taught me. I got to the road in no time. I felt people watching me.

"Excuse me young lady." A polite voice said next to me. I looked and it was a half horse half man thing.

"What? Going to give me some more poison?" I asked but kept moving. He stared in amazement at my crutches.

"How did you make those?" He asked.

"Mom taught me."

"Who's your mom?" He asked as politely as possible even though I heard a little bit of annoyance.

"Marliquence Amidri. And you probably already know her. Yes she is the famous doctor." I said. By now we had come in sight of the city. I picked up my pace. Since I wasn't putting weight on my ankle I could go fast. I got to the city with the horse dude following me.

"Are you going to stop?" He asked.

"No. I am going back home. And you are not following me."

"Are you sure you aren't going to stop?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm not going to stop." I said waiting at the bus stop.

"Your choice." He said. He picked me up and put me on his back. He began to run.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed at him.

"We're almost there." He said. He kept running. I saw the dome. I braced myself. He went straight through but I flew back.

"WHAT THE HECK!" I screamed as I got up. I got my makeshift crutches and stood up. My ankle hurt like I had cut it off, actually that would make it feel better. People had left but now turned their attention to me. Great. Just great (sarcasm).

"Hades my dear. Hades." The horse dud said when he came back.

"Hades? He doesn't exist. He is in Greek myths. Are you on drugs?" I asked slightly concerned. This dude is interesting.

"I am not on drugs young lady. What is your name?" He asked annoyed.

"Gail." I said.

"Last name." He ordered.

"In the court it's Amidri but I was found on my mother's doorstep so I don't know. And based on the fact I told you who my mother was you should know." I answered.

"You are Marliquence Amidri's daughter. She had said some things about you. Did you know that she is a half-blood? She is a daughter of Apollo." He said.

"Just like Hades, Apollo doesn't exist. Are you sure someone didn't sneak drugs into your food or something?" I asked.

"You are pushing my limits Gail." He warned.

"I am just asking. Because Greek gods don't exist. I would definitely double check your food next time you eat it." I said.

"I am not taking drugs!" He screamed at me. Everybody turned to him. He turned every shade of fuchsia.

"Nice statement. I would get checked out. Also got to an anger management class. I know a great-" I started.

"I am not crazy!" He yelled at me once again. Rome came up to us.

"Is something wrong Chiron?" She asked innocently.

"Isn't Chiron the trainer of heroes?" I asked. Chiron turned back to normal, "Because he also doesn't exist. Has he been putting drugs in your food too?" I asked.

"What? No!" She said.

"Are you sure. Because you all seem to believe that the Greek gods exist. And you tried to feed me poison." I said.

"It wasn't poison. It would have helped you. And didn't it taste good?" She asked.

"No it tasted like a spicy pill with no water." I answered.

"What did you give her?" Horse dude asked.

"Ambrosia." Rome said, "Or at least that's what Justin told me."

He turned to me with a confused look.

"I am tired. So could we go inside." I said, "And for love of God give me some ibuprofen! My ankle is killing me."

"Okay." Rome said. I guess we all weren't thinking because I tried to walk inside but hit the glass again. Great add bloody nose to the list of downers.

"I am so done!" I yelled I walked straight forward and put all of my might and thrust forward with my crutch. I felt like I had extra strength in me. I felt power surge through me. I smashed my crutch against the wall. It shattered. There was now a hole in the barrier. I climbed through it.

"What did you just do?" Chiron asked as I emerged from the gaping hole.

"Smashed a hole in the wall." I said, "And I really don't feel so great. So where do I sleep-" I started.

I was talking to Chiron and Rome when suddenly alarms started going off. They went off all over camp. People covered their ears. It felt like someone set off one of those lion buzzers right in my ears. I covered them.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the Hades is happening?" Rome screamed over the horn.

"Let me try something." Chiron screamed back. I had no idea what was happening. Chiron walked over to me. He picked me up and threw me out of the dome. Apparently it doesn't mind me going out but it minds me going in. I landed hard on the ground. The buzzing stopped. My ankle hurt even worse. Seriously what was with these people. I am definitely leaving this crazy place.

"What the heck!" I screamed at him. He trotted over.

"See? She is the problem." Chiron said.

"You are all crazy!" I screamed at them. I picked up my crutches. Or one crutch because the other broke when I broke the glass. I began to limp away.

Those people are CRAZY. They threw me. And I have a broken ankle. Which is hurting like hell right now. I limped away. I was going nowhere near that place again. They made me look like freak. I was walking away when I heard wings flapping. I slowly turned around to come face to face with three birds.

"Hello Lady Abigail." The first said.

"My name is Tisiphone." The second said.

"Mine is Megaera." The third one said.

"My name is Alecto." The first said.

"The Lord would like to speak to you." Megaera said.

"'Lord'? No lack of self confidence."I mumbled.

"He told us to refer to him in that way. He will reveal his true name when you meet him." Tisiphone said.

"I have a few things to say. One- I must be going crazy because I am seeing flying birds. Two- I am NOT going to see a complete and total stranger who didn't even have the guts to come see me himself. And third- I am leaving this crud behind me and I'm going to leave. I am NOT going crazy. I climbed a dome. Broke my ankle. And so far I haven't even been able to see a doctor or given anything to help the pain. I am about to scream. I am not going to see this 'lord' you are talking about. So get the heck out!" I screamed at them. I felt power surge through me. A hole began to open beneath them. They fell through screaming. The hole closed and I felt drained.

I stumbled before collapsing the ground. I felt like crud.

"Abigail?" I heard a voice ask before I passed out.

I woke up in a tent. I opened my eyes. My ankle was now in a real cast. Not wood. I looked around. I sat up and looked around. Justin was sitting in the corner. He was drumming on a table in front of him.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Oh good. You are awake." Justin said.

"Of course I'm awake. Now where am I?" I asked.

"Outside the borders. Chiron doesn't know how to get you inside." He said, "Now you can really keep your mouth shut when you are passed out so I couldn't give you any nectar or ambrosia so if you could open your mouth that would be great."

"What is ambrosia and nectar? And how do you have the right to order me to open my mouth? How do I know that you aren't just going to kill me?" I asked.

"Because I am son of Apollo, the god of healing." He answered.

"Fine." I said reluctantly. I think all of these people are crazy but I acted like I went along with their game. I held out my hand. He put a drink into it.

"Drink this. It will help heal your leg." He said. I lifted the drink and took a sip. It burned, I swallowed. I felt my body heat up. My blood felt like fire.

"Oh my god! What did you give me?" I ordered. I looked at my skin. It was burning red. I was steaming. My blood was on fire.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Feel my arm." I said. He did and jerked his hand away.

"Chiron!" He called.

"Oh my god. This hurts so bad." I collapsed onto the ground. Justin stood up.

"Chiron! Get in here!" He screamed.

"I am going to kill you if I get out of this-" I started but a new round of burning kicked in, "alive!" I finished screaming.

"CHIRON! I AM NOT KIDDING! GET IN HERE!" Justin screamed. He was freaking out. I let out a scream as another round of pain went through. Chiron burst through he tent. I was on the floor trying to bear the pain.

"What have you done to me you-you-you monsters!" I screamed. Chiron knelt down.

"What did you give her?" Chiron ordered.

"J-J-Just some nectar." Justin stuttered.

"I will kill you if I live through this!" I screamed at him. I felt like I was burning up. My blood was probably boiling.

"Give me some ice." He ordered. Justin reached into a basket and produced an icepack.

"Good enough?" He asked.

"Yes." Chiron said. He took the ice pack and put it against my vein. I felt cooled down in my vein. The ice pack melted immediately.

"Get me more ice. A lot of it." Chiron ordered. Justin ran outside the tent. "Stay still." I tried but another burning went through me and I screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

Rome P.O.V.

Justin came running out of the tent that had Gail inside. Everyone looked up from their work when he ran by. He ran straight into the infirmary. Being the curious person I am I followed him. I hadn't even gotten to the infirmary before he rushed out. He had so much ice I thought he would freeze.

"What's wrong Justin?" I demanded grabbing his arm making him stop.

"It's Gail. She is literally burning up." He said before rushing off.

"What can I do to help?" I called after him.

"Get ice. And a lot of it." He called back.

I followed his suggestion and went to the infirmary. I got baskets full of ice and ran to the tent. When I got there Gail was seriously burning. They were piling ice on her but it just melted on impact. I dumped the ice on her. A look of relief spread across her face before the ice melted. I ran out again and back to the infirmary.

"All Apollo kids! Go and get ice and/or cold water!" I called. The Apollo kids dropped their bows and ran over to me, "Then take it to the tent where Gail is."

Gail P.O.V

The burning sensation was lessening but people were still running in with ice. I was covered by the time Rome came back for like the tenth time. The burning stopped and a wave of cold rushed over me. Rome was about to dump the ice when I felt like I had an espresso coffee. I sat up. I felt like all of my senses had been rejuvenated. I wiped the ice off of me. I was so cold. One second I was burning up the next I am freezing.

"Stop." I told her before she dumped the ice on me. I shivered.

"Are you okay?" Chiron asked.

"Y-Y-Yeah. I-I-I am so c-c-cold." I stuttered. Someone handed me a blanket. Justin wasn't here anymore. Only Rome, Chiron, and a few other kids are here.

"What happened?" Rome asked.

"What the heck are you guys. At first I thought you guys were just crazy. But now you try to kill me. I am so calling the cops. Freaks." I said. I tried to stand but my ankle hurt so bad.

"I would love to see you stand for starters. Then we'll see if you can call the cops." Rome said sarcastically. I glared at her. I was thinking about how to leave these people when a crash came from outside. I took my makeshift crutches and went outside. Bad timing.

There was something. It was a oh-my-god-that-thing-has-multiple-heads-and-is-trying-to-kill-me type of monster. Not a look-at-that-cute-and-cuddly-misshapen-puppy monster. Some of the heads were spewing fire. Some show poison. It was heading straight for me.

"Oh my god!" I screamed. I couldn't move. I hurt my ankle. I felt someone hit me on the side and we went sprawling. We got out of the way of the way. The monster followed. The guy helped me up. I had no crutches so I leaned on him.

He had blonde hair and grey eyes. He looked like Rome's brother. He helped me run. We were running from the thing when I tripped. I landed on my back hitting myself on the dome which flew me back right at the monsters feet which was like 50 yards away. Ouch. The monster stopped above

"Gail!" The guy called as the monster reached down with its mouth and tried to bite me. It bit my cast and it crumpled to pieces. I didn't know what happened but next thing I knew I was in blackness. I came out at the bottom of the hill. Near the road. I had sunk into the ground. I came out of a black hole. The monster and almost everyone else were confused. I stumbled to my feet. My ankle hurt now that the cast was gone. I grabbed a tree for stability. I had no idea what I just did I just knew that I was safe. For now.

I felt so tired. All my energy was drained just like when I opened that hole in the earth. That was creepy. I am so tired. I will not pass out. I am not that weak. I knew what I had to do.

All of the kids surrounded the monster. It was looking around for me. the kids had weapons in their hands. Quite an interesting summer camp. I wonder if their parents had to sign a form in case any injuries are inflicted. Getting off topic. When it spotted me all of the heads roared. Great. Just great. It began to charge. I focused on the earth in front of it.

_That's it daughter. You can do this. I don't want to have created a weakling. You are me. I am you._ A voice in my head said. I ignored it. I focused. A hole began to grow. It grew. Bigger. Bigger. I felt like the blackness was giving power. Bigger. My ankle wasn't hurting. Bigger. The monster charged. 50 yards. Bigger. 40 yards. Bigger. 30 yards. Bigger. 20 yards. Bigger. 10 yards. Bigger. 5 yards. Bigger. 2 feet. Bigger. The monster fell through all head screaming on the way down. The kids that had followed it froze. One of them almost fell into the hole but his friend grabbed his arm. They pulled him back. I focused. Smaller. Kids watched in amazement. Smaller. I stared at the hole with concentration. Smaller. My energy was leaving me. Smaller. If I stopped now the hole would be left open. Smaller. I am going to faint. Smaller. I seriously can see spots in front of my eyes. Smaller. I walked towards the hole. Smaller. I felt myself heal as I got closer. Smaller. My energy got stronger. Smaller. I was at the edge of the hole. Smaller. I felt like my old self again. And the hole was gone. I felt to my knees. My energy left with the hole.

"So tired." I moaned. Rome ran towards me. Really quickly down the hill.

"How did you do that Gail?" Rome asked.

"Not in the mood to talk. Feel like will faint." I muttered.

_I am so proud of you._ The voice said again. I looked around. This person was freaking me out.

"What that a hydra? Oh my god. That is so cool!" A voice screamed from down the road.


	7. Chapter 7

I looked up and glared at her. She walked towards us. She looked like me. She had black hair and black eyes. Weird.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"Aren't you that girl that make that cool hole. That was so awesome." She called.

"Awesome? Cool? Who the heck are you?" I asked. I stood. I had gotten enough energy back. It seemed like being with this girl I was healed. I felt myself regaining power. She stumbled.

"That was epic!" She yelled. I got ready and walked towards her.

"I am going to kill you. Maybe make that monster reappear." I warned. I didn't think I could make the monster reappear but she didn't know that. I suddenly hit a wall and flew back. I was going to hit the ground but I made a hole and sunk into the earth and reappeared on her other side. I could really get used to this hole disappearing act.

"What the-" She started but I smacked her on the back of her head.

"That's for making me fly back" I said.

"You did not just-" She growled.

"Girls!" Rome stopped us.

_Can I kill her?_ I asked the voice in my head. I wondered if it would respond but it has been helpful, in a way.

_Unless you yourself want to die. No._ It responded. I lowered my hands. I took a step back.

"How the Hades did you do that? "Rome practically screamed at the girl.

"I don't know. I just do. I learned about it around sixth grade." She said.

"Cool. My the way I'm Coroma Wezick. I am in eighth grade. I turn fourteen on June 31. Call me Rome." Rome said. 31? That date doesn't exist.

"My name is Chloe Manick. I am in eighth grade too. I turn fourteen on July 21. And there is no June 31." She, 'Chloe', said.

"I was born when the Lord Cronus came out of Tartarus and froze time for five minutes." She said. We both 'oh'-ed in understanding.

"I am Gail. I am in eight grade as well. I don't know when my birthday is but my mom and I celebrate the day she found me. July 21. More like I do because she never comes home." I muttering the ending part.

"Sorry?" Chloe said/asked.

"It's okay. Most people have that reaction. Come on." I said grabbing her hand. "You too Rome, I have an idea."

I made a hole beneath us. I pictured Camp Half-Blood. Rome and Chloe screamed. I laughed. When we came out we were in front of the big house. I stood still. I made a small movement. No sound. I sighed in relief.

"Why are we standing still?" Chloe whispered.

"Because last time I broke the barrier some not so nice noises went off." I said. I sat down on the steps. Traveling like that was interesting.

"Do I have a sister?" A voice asked excitedly. I turned and glared at him. He had black hair too. He looked Italian.

"Are you serious? Sister? You have got to be kidding me. Tell me one reason I could possibly be your sister." I said sarcastically.

"You can shadow travel." He said.

"Shadow travel?" I asked.

"It's when you can walk into a shadow then come out another shadow." Rome explained.

"Sounds cool. But I don't use shadows." I said. He sighed and walked away. Mumbling about how it would be cool to have a sister. Shadow travel. Mine was much cooler. I didn't need a shadow to travel.

"That was Nico, son of Hades." Rome explained.

"Hades? I would say you are crazy but I just got attacked by a monster, made a hole beneath me, and came out here so I would have to be crazy too." I said. I heard Chloe chuckle.

We were now all sitting on the steps. Apollo kids were rushing around. They were helping all the kids that got hurt because of the Hydra. Most of the campers were cleaning up after it. Some were looking around for traces of the monster.

"Long day." I said.

"Long day." Rome agreed.

"Really, really, really long day." Chloe said. Me and Rome looked at her with disbelief. What had she done? We were the ones fighting the multiple headed monster. she answered our question, "I got attacked by a horde of monsters."

"'Horde'? Big word." I said.

"I am full of big words." She said.

"Sure." I said doubtfully.

"I am." She protested.

"I agreed." I held up my hands in surrender. She pouted and I laughed. Rome joined and soon we were all laughing.

"I have sword fighting." Rome said and headed off.

"Wait Rome." I called but she was too far away to hear. Great. "Let's find Chiron. I wonder..."

I grabbed Chloe's hand and pictured Chiron. I made a hole beneath us and heard Chloe scream. I smiled. I kept picturing Chiron. I opened a hole where we would emerge. When we came out Chloe gasped. I looked around and noticed we were off to the side in the Olympic throne room. Crud. Luckily none of the gods had noticed us yet. Chiron was standing in front of all of them.

"Chiron." The guy in the middle boomed. I assumed it was Zeus. I am going to say who the gods and goddesses are by what I assume they are.

"Yes sir." Chiron stood tall. I could see the fear in him.

"Do you see that? He is emanating fear." Chloe whispered to me.

"I see it." I whispered back. I contemplated making us go back but decided against it. I wanted to see what this was.

"Tartarus has made three 'Creations'. They look like humans. Each one of them possess a trait of him." Zeus said.

"One has eyes that show what you love and hold dear being torn apart before your eyes. All you have to do is to look right at their eyes. They look blood red. They can scare you and intimidate you away." Poseidon said.

"This one is very hard to defeat because they can block you away from them. This one can make walls and blockades out of nothing. It is as if they can form air. They are hard to get to because they can block you but surprise is one of their weaknesses." Hera said.

"And the most difficult to catch. They can make hole and suck up everything. They don't even have to be with the person or thing. They can also transport from place to place like Hades' children but worse. They can control the holes. They can even make multiple holes at one time." Athena said.

"There are two girls and one boy. We have learned that the boy is the one with the eyes. The two girls have the other powers." Artemis said.

"We can't find them because Tartarus has made them invisible to our eyes. I don't know how he did it." Apollo added.

"All of them can see fear. It is like a dark cloud coming from the person." Hades put in. Wait a second. Could me and Chloe be the two girls? No. Impossible.

"And since they aren't demigod or god, they are creations, they aren't allowed inside of camp." Dionysus said.

"And they can't have any ambrosia or nectar or they burn." Aphrodite commented.

"This is too freaky to be true." I said. I was not thinking just then. I said that a little too loudly. All the gods and Chiron turned to me. Chloe looked like she wanted to disappear.


	8. Chapter 8

I looked up and glared at her. She walked towards us. She looked like me. She had black hair and black eyes. Weird.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"Aren't you that girl that make that cool hole. That was so awesome." She called.

"Awesome? Cool? Who the heck are you?" I asked. I stood. I had gotten enough energy back. It seemed like being with this girl I was healed. I felt myself regaining power. She stumbled.

"That was epic!" She yelled. I got ready and walked towards her.

"I am going to kill you. Maybe make that monster reappear." I warned. I didn't think I could make the monster reappear but she didn't know that. I suddenly hit a wall and flew back. I was going to hit the ground but I made a hole and sunk into the earth and reappeared on her other side. I could really get used to this hole disappearing act.

"What the-" She started but I smacked her on the back of her head.

"That's for making me fly back" I said.

"You did not just-" She growled.

"Girls!" Rome stopped us.

_Can I kill her?_ I asked the voice in my head. I wondered if it would respond but it has been helpful, in a way.

_Unless you yourself want to die. No._ It responded. I lowered my hands. I took a step back.

"How the Hades did you do that? "Rome practically screamed at the girl.

"I don't know. I just do. I learned about it around sixth grade." She said.

"Cool. My the way I'm Coroma Wezick. I am in eighth grade. I turn fourteen on June 31. Call me Rome." Rome said. 31? That date doesn't exist.

"My name is Chloe Manick. I am in eighth grade too. I turn fourteen on July 21. And there is no June 31." She, 'Chloe', said.

"I was born when the Lord Cronus came out of Tartarus and froze time for five minutes." She said. We both 'oh'-ed in understanding.

"I am Gail. I am in eight grade as well. I don't know when my birthday is but my mom and I celebrate the day she found me. July 21. More like I do because she never comes home." I muttering the ending part.

"Sorry?" Chloe said/asked.

"It's okay. Most people have that reaction. Come on." I said grabbing her hand. "You too Rome, I have an idea."

I made a hole beneath us. I pictured Camp Half-Blood. Rome and Chloe screamed. I laughed. When we came out we were in front of the big house. I stood still. I made a small movement. No sound. I sighed in relief.

"Why are we standing still?" Chloe whispered.

"Because last time I broke the barrier some not so nice noises went off." I said. I sat down on the steps. Traveling like that was interesting.

"Do I have a sister?" A voice asked excitedly. I turned and glared at him. He had black hair too. He looked Italian.

"Are you serious? Sister? You have got to be kidding me. Tell me one reason I could possibly be your sister." I said sarcastically.

"You can shadow travel." He said.

"Shadow travel?" I asked.

"It's when you can walk into a shadow then come out another shadow." Rome explained.

"Sounds cool. But I don't use shadows." I said. He sighed and walked away. Mumbling about how it would be cool to have a sister. Shadow travel. Mine was much cooler. I didn't need a shadow to travel.

"That was Nico, son of Hades." Rome explained.

"Hades? I would say you are crazy but I just got attacked by a monster, made a hole beneath me, and came out here so I would have to be crazy too." I said. I heard Chloe chuckle.

We were now all sitting on the steps. Apollo kids were rushing around. They were helping all the kids that got hurt because of the Hydra. Most of the campers were cleaning up after it. Some were looking around for traces of the monster.

"Long day." I said.

"Long day." Rome agreed.

"Really, really, really long day." Chloe said. Me and Rome looked at her with disbelief. What had she done? We were the ones fighting the multiple headed monster. she answered our question, "I got attacked by a horde of monsters."

"'Horde'? Big word." I said.

"I am full of big words." She said.

"Sure." I said doubtfully.

"I am." She protested.

"I agreed." I held up my hands in surrender. She pouted and I laughed. Rome joined and soon we were all laughing.

"I have sword fighting." Rome said and headed off.

"Wait Rome." I called but she was too far away to hear. Great. "Let's find Chiron. I wonder..."

I grabbed Chloe's hand and pictured Chiron. I made a hole beneath us and heard Chloe scream. I smiled. I kept picturing Chiron. I opened a hole where we would emerge. When we came out Chloe gasped. I looked around and noticed we were off to the side in the Olympic throne room. Crud. Luckily none of the gods had noticed us yet. Chiron was standing in front of all of them.

"Chiron." The guy in the middle boomed. I assumed it was Zeus. I am going to say who the gods and goddesses are by what I assume they are.

"Yes sir." Chiron stood tall. I could see the fear in him.

"Do you see that? He is emanating fear." Chloe whispered to me.

"I see it." I whispered back. I contemplated making us go back but decided against it. I wanted to see what this was.

"Tartarus has made three 'Creations'. They look like humans. Each one of them possess a trait of him." Zeus said.

"One has eyes that show what you love and hold dear being torn apart before your eyes. All you have to do is to look right at their eyes. They look blood red. They can scare you and intimidate you away." Poseidon said.

"This one is very hard to defeat because they can block you away from them. This one can make walls and blockades out of nothing. It is as if they can form air. They are hard to get to because they can block you but surprise is one of their weaknesses." Hera said.

"And the most difficult to catch. They can make hole and suck up everything. They don't even have to be with the person or thing. They can also transport from place to place like Hades' children but worse. They can control the holes. They can even make multiple holes at one time." Athena said.

"There are two girls and one boy. We have learned that the boy is the one with the eyes. The two girls have the other powers." Artemis said.

"We can't find them because Tartarus has made them invisible to our eyes. I don't know how he did it." Apollo added.

"All of them can see fear. It is like a dark cloud coming from the person." Hades put in. Wait a second. Could me and Chloe be the two girls? No. Impossible.

"And since they aren't demigod or god, they are creations, they aren't allowed inside of camp." Dionysus said.

"And they can't have any ambrosia or nectar or they burn." Aphrodite commented.

"This is too freaky to be true." I said. I was not thinking just then. I said that a little too loudly. All the gods and Chiron turned to me. Chloe looked like she wanted to disappear.


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on. Let's go sit down." I said between laughs.

"Hey Gail." I heard Rome call. Me and Chloe turned around.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"That was so awesome. Did you see her face?" Rome responded.

"Yes. It was priceless." Chloe answered.

"Do you know where we are supposed to go?" I asked.

"Yeah. The Hermes cabin. I will take you there." She said.

"Race you." I said.

"Sure." Rome said.

"Ready, set, GO!" Chloe as the referee. Rome started running but I just stood there. I disappeared and reappeared at the cabin that said 'Hermes' at the front. I acted like I was out of breath.

"Cheater." Rome complained when she got there.

"I never said we had to run." I clarified. She glared at me. We had a staring contest.

"Oh my gods!" We heard someone scream at the beach. I grabbed Rome and Chloe's hand and transported us there. I didn't know where to go so I just put us at the beach. We saw the kid who screamed and started running. I saw Percy (the annoying kid), his blonde friend, and Chiron coming over. We got there first. We stopped running and looked.

In the water was a boy. He didn't look very old. And from what I could see couldn't swim. I considered waiting for the son of Poseidon but he was only at the big house and running out of breath. I took a step back. I had taken swimming lesson earlier. I was one of the better ones in my class. I ran and took a dive. The water was freezing. I knew that the only was that I could make a hole is in solid place. Water didn't count as solid. And only I could disappear with whatever I was touching.

I kept swimming. He was farther out than I thought. I knew I only had to get out there. I could get him back once I was there. The only problem was that going out was harder than going back. I was getting closer. The boy was sinking. He flailed for a while. Only a few more feet. And he stopped. He stopped moving. I looked underwater his feet stopped moving and he just sunk. Oh no. I dove down and tried to catch him. As we got deeper my ears began to hurt. I could barely see. I only saw him. I grabbed his arm. He opened his eyes and I did my best smile before we disappeared. He tried to scream but we were underwater.

When we got out I put us on the beach. I collapsed on the sand. Chiron went straight to the boy.

"So tired." I moaned.

"You did great." Chloe reassured me. My lungs burned. I took air by the gasps. So oxygen deprived.

"Why do I do so many things that make me seem so stupid." I chuckled.

"Because you are stupid." Rome said with a smile. I glared at her but we both laughed.

"Help me up." I fake whined. I held my hand to her and she took it. She lifted me up. "Gracias."

"Where am I?" We heard a voice ask. Me, Chloe, and Rome walked over to the boy. He had his eyes closed. Chiron was off to the other side. Percy and Blondie were behind him.

"Hi." I said. Chiron glared at me. The boy opened his eyes. Chiron gasped. So did Rome. And Percy and Blondie. They all stumbled back. I looked at the boy. His eyes were like balls of fire. Sort of like Ares' looked when I saw him in the throne room when me and Chloe went to see Chiron. They looked around. From what I could see he had no pupils. When he looked at me I almost fell back. Images flooded my mind.

_They was a man. He held a child. The child had black eyes like Chloe and mine. He set the baby down next to two others. One of the other babies had black eyes. The other baby had red eyes like the boy's. The man held up his arms. He turned into a cloud of dust and divided into three parts. Each part went into each one. They one that went into the red eyed baby was full of images of torture. The cloud that went into one baby with black eyes was a solid shape of a rope. The one that went into the last black eyed baby was bigger than the others' this baby's cloud was a black hole. The hole kept growing, shrinking, dividing, coming back together, and back apart. _

_ "I will find a home for you. No need to worry Chloe, Abigail, and Stryker." A voice said before the babies disappeared._

I came out of the vision. I realized that those babies were us three. Me, Chloe, and the boy. The three the gods were talking about. Crud. All of the demigods and Chiron were freaking out.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"W-W-Why aren't you freaking out?" The boy stuttered.

"What's your name?" I asked ignoring the question.

"Stryker." The boy said.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well Stryker. Nice to meet you. My name is Abigail but call me Gail." I introduced myself. He looked at me with astonishment. He almost said something about the vision but I gave him a look that told him to shut up.

"My name is Chloe." Chloe said. Cue another look of shock.

"And since those kind people won't look at you," I looked pointedly and Chiron, Percy, and Blondie, "I will introduce you to them. The black haired, green eyed one is the most annoying, most arrogant child I have ever met, drum roll please, Percy Jackson. The half horse man who tried to kill me earlier is called Chiron, like the trainer of Heroes. The girl standing next to Percy is called-well I don't know her name, but I call her Blondie."

"My name is Annabeth." Blondie growled.

"Nice to know Blondie." That earned me a glare from Annabeth.

"Well. Are you doing good? " I asked Stryker.

"Yeah." He coughed a little trying to stand up.

"I would recommend learning how to swim. It would be smart to invest in swimming lessons." I said.

"Not Poseidon's kid." Blondie noted.

"Who's your parent?" Percy asked.

"Way to be blunt." I glared at him.

"It's okay. I live with my dog." He answered.

"I'm talking about parents." Blondie clarified.

"My mom died a long time ago. I live alone. You would be amazed by what you can do when you have eyes as scary as mine." He smiled. He had a nice smile. It lightened up his face.

"Let me help you up." I offered. I stood up and wiped the sand off my jeans. They were destroyed. They were soaking wet like the rest of my clothes. Swatting at the sand was useless. I had worn the clothes for like ever. Gross. I had no change of clothes so I still had on my black jeans and black shirt. My shirt was stuck to me. My jeans felt like they gained a lot of pounds. My hair and sand in it and was stringy. That swim was almost a shower. I felt refreshed. All of the mud was off of me. I reached my hand to Stryker and he took it, I pulled him up.

"I was wondering. How come we didn't swim back to shore?" Stryker asked.

"Let me explain that to you young man." Chiron said stepping forward.

"You're going to explain it to him? You can't even look at him." I said smugly.

"You can be a real brat sometimes." He said.

"You've been hanging out with Mr. D too much." Percy added. That earned a glare from me.

"How about you don't explain it to him. You can't even look at him. I can't explain it to him because I never got it explained to me. Neither can Chloe. Blondie and Percy are too busy gazing into each other's eyes," I got a glare from both of them, "So that leaves Rome." I could see her slinking away trying to hide.

"No it doesn't. Because Rome isn't here." Rome said.

"Really. Rome isn't there." I walked towards her, "So if I were to tickle her..."

"Stop!" Rome screeched once I tickled her. She was laughing.

"Who said that?" I asked.

"Me. Me. Rome. I'm here. Please stop." I stopped and she took a deep breath.

"I thought she was there." I said. I walked away. I called back "You're introducing him to everybody."

"You're mean." She called. I kept walking. I am so tired. I am so going home. I disappeared and reappeared in my house. The last thing I heard was 'How can she do that' in a voice that sounded like Stryker's. When I looked around I realized something was wrong. I felt someone else's presence.

I looked around. The house looked the same. that's when I saw it. A scuff mark. On our white walls. A black smear. Next to it the vase was moved. I knew this wasn't my mom. She hated black. That's why we had a completely white house. And nothing black. My mom refused to wear black.

"Who's there?" I yelled. My voice echoed around the house. I transported myself to my room. It was trashed. My sheets were thrown about. My closet was destroyed. Everything was either broken or torn. My clothes were strewn about the floor.

"Turn around little girl." A voice said. It was deep. Definitely male. I did what it said. I was face to face with a man. He had blonde hair and green eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You are Abigail, correct?" He said.

"Get out of my house." I ordered him.

"You have to come with me. The kindly ones weren't very happy with your whole disappearing act. The Lord would like to see you." I was too confused by his words to think before he hit me on the back of my head and I blacked out.

"You are way too difficult to catch." Another voice muttered


	11. Chapter 11

When I woke up I was in a van. I was tied to a pole. I don't know how it got in there but I don't want to know.

"She's awake." The guy said. He went for another punch but unlike the other times I was ready. I dodged it. I went to punt the guy but my hands were tied so I head butted him. And let me tell you. He has a hard head. But he sat back rubbing his head. I looked and saw that we were in the mountains. The driver had blonde hair and the guy in the passenger seat had brown hair. Diversity. I had to get that driver to let me out and stop. I kicked him. He swerved but righted himself. He glared at me. He turned back though quickly. I then put all my might into it.

I kicked him so hard. I guess I wasn't thinking because we went off the cliff we were driving next to. We flew over. I began frantically working at my hand. I got them a little loose. I was getting the last knot undone when we hit the ground hard. while everyone else was seat-belted in I wasn't. I flew through the window. I landed in the dirt a few feet away. Ouch.

"Get back in the car little lady." The driver called. Yeah right. Like I'm going to willingly go back to prison to see some dude. I stumbled to my feet. I ran. I dodged trees and I ran. I heard the guys coming out of the van. I looked back and I saw something I really didn't want to see. The guys were melding together. I looked and now saw a dragon thing. It had wings. It lifted of the ground.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed. I kept running. The monster was in fast pursuit. It flew in the air. I saw a city in front of me. I transported myself to the top of a building. The monster saw and I heard it roar as it followed. I saw the Empire State building.  
>Okay, that's progress. I am in New York. Great. Too bad I've never been to New York before so that fact is useless. I think that the Empire state building can help. You can see everything form up there. Too bad I've never been there so I can't teleport myself there. I did however see a sidewalk a few streets away. I transported myself onto it. Only then did I realize that I transported myself in front of a group of kids. The group of kids was led by a guy. He disabled. He looked somewhat familiar. My thought process was interrupted.<p>

"Get back here you worthless Creation." The dragon thing screamed. I flinched. Man that group of kids is huge. I ran. I saw a rooftop. I disappeared from the sidewalk and reappeared on the roof.

"Gail?" A voice asked. I turned around. I looked at the group of kids. They looked familiar but I couldn't place it. They must have seem the confusion on my face. They were about to speak but I got tackled from behind. We went falling. I was way too scared to think about transporting myself. We hit the ground hard with me on the bottom. I groaned.

"Ow." I said. The guy pulled me up. He hit me in my back and punched my jaw. It was the blonde.

"That was for trying to escape If you do it again prepare for some real pain." He put my hands behind my back and covered my mouth. The other guys came over. I glared at them.

"Go back to your everyday business people. Nothing to see here." The black haired guy said. I glared daggers at them as they walked me away with my hands behind my back. I felt like a criminal caught by police.

Rome P.O.V.

We were walking around. Us half-bloods. Chiron was leading us. We were going up to Olympus. Everyone was really excited. Apparently there was 'big news'. We were walking down the street when Gail appeared in the middle on us. She pushed her way through the crowd once she was out she transported herself onto a rooftop. I called her name and she gave me a confused expression. I was going to tell her it was me but she got tackled from behind. She fell head first over the edge of the building. I was going to run for her but the other demigods held me back. The blonde guy hit her. He hit her! I was going to kill him if I got my hands on him. Once they got her up this blonde covered her mouth and held her hands behind her back. They pushed her off. She looked like she was going to kill them. Well, if she wasn't, I certainly would. All of the demigods were frozen in fear of what they had just witnessed. The guys led Gail to a car.

The car wasn't theirs. I knew that because they threatened the guy whose car it was. They took his keys. They opened the car and shoved Gail inside. She looked like she wanted to hurt them so bad. I saw he kick one of them and they stumbled back. The guy she hit, brown-haired, came back she slammed the door close. I saw his lips move and saw Gail try to stay strong but saw her fear. Once the guy started the engine and left I got out of the people holing me's grasp.

"Let go of me." I ordered. They let go as if since Gail was gone they could trust me.

"Coroma, Abigail can take care of herself. She escaped them once. I'm sure she can do it again." Chiron seemed so heartless. How could he let Gail get away like that. "She's going to where she's supposed to be." He muttered under his breath. I can't believe this. First Chloe and Stryker mysteriously disappear and now Chiron is letting Gail go too.

"You are letting her go away." I protested.

"Come on Coroma. We must visit Olympus now. It is not good to keep the gods waiting." He said in a I-will-get-you-in-so-much-trouble-if-you-try-to-disagree-with-me tone. I followed Chiron to the Empire state building. We entered the double doors. Before we had left we had all been told to keep the Hermes kids away from anything that they might have reason to steal. Which was pretty much everything. Fun. I was in charge of the Stolls. Don't ask me why.

Well I'll tell you anyways. We were all standing around Chiron and the Hermes kids. He was telling who got what. I was looking at the top of the hill and watching Pelus but when I came back to earth everyone was standing behind me and Chiron was saying that I will have the Stolls. You don't know how excited I am right now. I had decided the best was to keep them together. So I took a pair of Handcuffs I from in the Hermes cabin when I was looking for my friend. I handcuffed the two together and held onto that pair of handcuffs like my life depended on it. Which it sort of did because Chiron would kill me if he found out I let the Stolls steal something.

"If you take anything from here you will seriously be in the infirmary for some major injuries. I have lost three of my friends so don't push me." I whispered to the boys. They froze but tried to cover it up with a stumble. They were perfect the entire walk to the elevator. I was supposed to be in the second shift but Chiron insisted I go with him alone. I was confused but didn't say anything.

Olympus was more beautiful than I could have imagined. Nymphs and satyrs were around and acted so happy. I watched with amazement as we walked. I then saw the throne room. All of the gods and goddesses were sitting in a U shape. I was standing in the middle.

"Hi?" I said meekly though it came out as a question.

"Do you know Abigail Amidri, Chloe Sémon, and Stryker?" Zeus boomed.

"Yes." I answered.

"Tell us where they are." Poseidon ordered.

"I don't know Sir. Chloe and Stryker disappeared a week ago and I just saw Gail dragged away by some freaks who can turn into a drakon and back. Sorry for the lack of information sir." I said politely.

"Do you know what those three are, Honey?" Aphrodite asked.

"Demigods, m' am?" I sort of asked.

"Incorrect." Apollo said like a talk show host.

"Then what sir?" I asked keeping my manners.

"They are creations. Abigail, Chloe, and Stryker are all creation of Tartarus. They hold his greatest powers. Abigail holds the power of darkness which is why she can travel and those holes she creates are parts of this power. Chloe has the power of resistance. She can create boundaries. Stryker has the power of torture. He has eyes that when you look inside them you see all you love and hold dear being tortured and burned. They are called 'The Creations'." Athena responded. I was dumbfounded. We left and went down the elevator without saying a word. Chiron led everyone out. I guess me and him were the only ones who knew besides the gods. My best friends were wanted by the gods.


	12. Chapter 12

Gail P.O.V.

I was in a car. Sitting next to the black-haired guy. I was tied up again.

"I am going to kill you." I told him.

"If you try to escape again I swear on the river Styx we will hurt you bad." Thunder rumbled in the distance but I barely noticed it.

"Johnson, please remind me why we didn't gag her." Black hair said.

"Before I yell at you please tell me your names." I requested putting on a fake smile, "And remember this is me asking nicely."

"My name is John Johnson. Don't mock. Call me Johnson." The blonde said.

"Okay JJ." I said. He tried to glare at me but he couldn't 'cause he was driving.

"My name is Mitch Lojos. But call me Lojos." The brown head said. Now that I looked at him he did look Mexican.

"And I am Loker Jans. But call me LJ." The black haired said.

"Okay Lojos, LJ, and Johnson." I said. "Nice group you got here. Diverse."

"Is that an insult?" LJ asked.

"No." I said quickly.

"Good." He said.

"How long until we get there? Or to wherever we are going?" I asked.

"It depends how long it takes until we die." LJ answered.

"Forget I asked." I said.

"It's not like that. We have to go to Tartarus. See your creator." Lojos said.

"Now hold your stomachs and close your mouths." Johnson said. I was going to ask why but suddenly we were falling. I screamed but LJ put his hand over my mouth. I felt like I was going to throw up. I now know why Johnson's warning were so important. We landed with a thunk. Johnson stopped the car. I opened the door and ran out. I stopped and actually threw up. I had never thrown up but doing that ride had done something. After I wiped my mouth I walked backto the car.

"Let's go." I said as I sat back down.

"As much as I don't like you running off thank you for not throwing up in my car." Johnson thanked.

"This isn't your car. This car belongs to that guy who you stole keys from." I pointed out.

"I didn't. Lojos did." Johnson protested.

"Sure throw me into the fire." Lojos yelled at him.

"I already have. Literally. Twice." Johnson yelled back.

"He has also pushed me into the fire multiple times." LJ whispered to me.

"Violent, aren't you three?" I asked rhetorically.

"Yes we are. Thanks for noticing." Lojos said. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. I saw a black pit in front of us. The three were still arguing. I saw Chloe and Stryker there. I gasped. I knew that I would pay for it but I transported myself to them. I ran up to them and gave them a bone crushing hug.

"I have missed you guys." I exclaimed. They pulled away and looked at me. They must have seen the cuts, bruises, bloody jaw and the limp. What, the hit hurt.

"What happened to you?" A voice said. It belonged to a tall black haired black eyed man. I was going to respond but I was pushed to the ground.

"We told you not to run." LJ yelled at me. He kicked me in my stomach.

"I warned you." Johnson said. They pulled my to my feet and threw me against a wall. I collapsed onto the ground. I felt like every bone in my bone was broken. I heard them walk over to me One of them kicked my stomach again and I groaned.

"You are such a brat." Lojos told me as he pulled me up. He pulled my hands behind my back and tied them tight. I may be hurt and dying but I wasn't giving the reward of me being seen weak. I glared daggers at them. I might as well make them mad while I can. They will kill me eventually. Pretty certain at least. They said they would hurt me bad.

"We will hurt you so bad." LJ informed me.

"If you can catch me." I smiled. I transported myself to the other side of the hole. I heard the guy gasp. LJ, Lojos, and Johnson became the dragon thing. They flew over the hole. I transported myself to the other side. I had never realized how much work transporting had been until now. I knew I couldn't run.

"Get back here, you Creation!" The dragon screamed.

"Not going to happen." I called back. The dragon flew over the middle of the hole. I slowly walked around the hole. We were having a stare down. I walked towards Chloe and Stryker. They looked at me with wide eyes. I looked at them for a second. I wasn't thinking because the dragon came at me full force and I flew black full force. I heard a crack. My chest hurt so bad.

"I _will_ kill you!" The dragon screamed at me and went in for another charge. I rolled away just in time.

"Can you catch me is the question." I smirked through the pain.

"You little-" He started.

"I hate cursing!" I screamed at him.

"Why did you chose her master?" The dragon complained, "She is such a pain."

"I am sit-" I was going to say sitting but really I wasn't sitting, "lying down right here."

I took all me energy and stood up. It took all my energy to just breathe. I thought about my crutches. I didn't know if I could do this but I tried. I pictured them here. A hole appeared beneath me and my crutches came out. I took them and stood up. I took most of my energy to create a black hole. These holes healed my injuries and it would suck up the dragon. I focused on the ground in front of me. I made the hole bigger. Bigger. The dragon screeched and flew towards me. Bigger. I felt myself fully healed. Bigger. I heard the winds behind me. Bigger. I dropped to my stomach and the dragon flew over me. Bigger. I slowly took my crutch. Bigger. I threw it at the dragon. Bigger. I lifted my arms as I stood up slowly. The hole began to rise. Swallowing the dragon. When the dragon was fully gone I clapped my hands and the hole disappeared.

"I will never understand how you do that." Chloe exclaimed.

"I knew it was you." The guy said. He began to walk towards me. I was on my knees. He put out his hand to me. I reluctantly took it.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Lord Tartarus and I have come to take back what's mine." He screeched. He twisted my arm. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

"Now it's time to get my power back." He said. He let go of me for a second to get ready. For what I don't know. I transported myself to Chloe and Stryker who were going to the exit. I came out of the blackness, grabbed them and took them with me. Together we went. I didn't know where to go but I pictured the beach of Camp Half-Blood. The last real place I'd been. More like I pictured the water.

"Hope you can swim." I said to them. They were going to ask me why but I came out of the blackness. Accidentally didn't know where the waves were but I was a little below. I pulled Chloe and Stryker up to the air with me. I took a big gulp of air. More like air that isn't underworld or car air. Fresh air. Camp Half-Blood air.

"Where are we?" Stryker asked. I realized it was night.

"Camp Half-Blood. Are you guys okay?" I asked. Transporting three people had been tiring not mentioning the fact that I had just sucked up a huge dragon.

"No, the question is, are _you_ okay?" Chloe pointed out.

"Let's swim-" I suggested, that's when I heard a boom. I screamed. I looked up and there were fireworks. Another one went off and I ducked beneath the water. Let's just say I had a bad experience with fireworks that included: burnt clothes, fire, no mom, and an empty house. Not fun. I had to drive myself to the hospital with burns all over me. Not fun. And the worst thing is that my mom couldn't even bother to say 'Hi' while I was there.

"Scaredy cat." Stryker said.

"Get over it. I am so tired I'm not even going to fight. Let's just go." I grabbed both of their hands.

"Gail. Your condition-" Chloe began but I took us out of the water and onto shore. I had used too much energy today.

"Gail?" Stryker asked uncertainly. I swayed a little bit. I felt my face pale. I also felt my wounds reopen. My ribs broke again. I felt all of my energy going towards my life. I heard Chloe gasp. I guess seeing someone begin to get cuts for no reason was a little scary. I fell to my knees.

"Gail! What's happening?" Chloe screeched. I guess she had noticed the many cuts over my body.

"Power." I muttered, "Gone."

"Rome." She yelled. I heard Rome coming, well, more like I heard footsteps but I think it is safe to assume it is Roma.

"What happened?" A voice asked. Never mind. Don't assume. Never assume. It is not smart to assume.

"Go away Jackson." I muttered. I squinted up at him.

"Well you disrupted the fireworks. Don't get mad at me." He said. Oh he was going to get it. I shot to my feet and immediately regretted it. I swayed for a second and put my hand on Chloe's shoulder. I glared daggers at him.

"The Lord is angry with you, Creation!" A familiar voice screamed.

"Go away!" I screamed back.

"Don't tell me to go away! I can tear you to pieces." The thing screamed again.

"Stop talking! Nobody cares!" I screamed back.

"I will kill you." He yelled at me. Black spots danced in front of my eyes. My lungs hurt from so much yelling. I felt my energy slowly coming back. Too bad the next the I knew was being lifted into the air by a hand. I screamed.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed. I didn't know what to do. I had no other option than to use my powers. I looked around for where to transport myself. I then looked at the only safe place. I transported myself to his head.

"Gail!" I heard Rome scream. I held on for dear life. He thrashed around. I never knew how much he moved until now. Black spots covered my vision.

"Fire." I heard Chiron called. Wait. What? I heard arrows hit the monster.

"Hey!", I screamed, "I'm up here."

"Not again." He screamed. I was distracted so when he thrashed around I flew really high up. He began to turn into dust. Oh crud. I began falling. I had been falling a lot these days. The ground rushed to me with amazing speed. But suddenly I stopped. I was hanging in mid air. I looked around and saw Chloe. She was holding her arms high. Sweat beaded her face. I looked down and screamed. I was a few hundred feet above the ground.

"How about we try this. I am going to stay completely still. You drop me and stop me again before I pick up too much speed." I yelled down to her

"Okay." Chloe strained out. I began falling again. And picking up speed.

"Chloe." I yelled unsure as the ground raced towards me at amazing speed, "CHLOE!" I screamed.


	14. Chapter 14

I didn't want to do it. I didn't have a lot of my power back. But I had no choice. I was going to die. I went into the blackness. Just in time too. I was about a yard above the ground. I didn't know where to go. I thought that Chloe should get some punishment for almost killing me. But I stood in the blackness. Feeling my wounds re-heal. I came out and pictured Chloe. I tumbled into her because I came out a foot away and still had my momentum.

"Thanks for saving me, Chloe." I said. I stumbled to my feet.

"I tried." Chloe retorted.

"You tried. You _tried!_" I spat, "I almost died thanks to you. You were supposed to stop me. Now I had to use some of my already fading energy to not die."

"Not all of us are as powerful as you." She yelled back but then covered her mouth quick.

"What?" I asked confused. Power? What was she talking about.

"You idiot." Stryker yelled at her, "We were told never to tell her."

" I didn't mean it. She got me mad." She protested.

"The Lord specifically said he would tell her." He told her back.

"Well last I remember is the Lord was trying to take her power." Chloe pointed out.

"Are you talking about the guy we met?" I asked uncertainly.

"Stop talking." They yelled at me. Geez. Their conversation is about me so I deserve to know.

"You do know that he is going to kill you right?" Stryker asked Chloe.

"I know. I spent a week with the guy. I should know." She replied.

"You think you spent a lot of time with him. I had to share a room with the guy. And he really likes black. I a _lot_." He complained.

"Could I ask who you are talking about?" Blondie asked. She was standing there next to Jackson.

"The Lord." I told her. Stryker stared at me in shock.

"Who is that?" Blondie asked.

"I don't even know what you guys are talking about? Chloe, you can lift people into mid air." I yelled at them, "And Stryker. You can practically control people with those eyes of yours. Don't talk about me like I'm not here or I swear I will kill all of you." I ended it screaming.

I glared daggers at them. Annabeth looked about to faint. I saw Chloe and Stryker take a step back. Then two. Then go on a full on backwards run. I felt the world go black. The sun was covered up. There were no stars or moon. I felt myself becoming more powerful. My power coming right back to me.

Chloe P.O.V.

Gail had turned scary. Her eyes were fully black. No white in them at all. There was no light in the earth but we could see. She was screaming at us. Her hair had turned into what looked like black fire. She looked really scary. It was blackest around her.

"Gail?" I asked cautiously.

"This is all your fault." Stryker muttered to me.

"Shut up." I told him.

"The lord told us this would happen." Stryker muttered.

"I thought I told you to shut up." I told him again.'

"Why don't you shut up, Chloe? Or if you won't, tell me what you were talking about." Gail screamed at us. Her hair flared up.

"Calm down Gail." I tried to say.

"Don't tell me to calm down-" She screamed but was cut off by her collapsing to the ground with Percy behind her with wide eyes. He had a sword in one hand. Jackson stumbled backwards dropping the sword. I walked forward. The darkness was lifted slowly. I saw a bright light and looked away.

"Lord Zeus." Jackson said kneeling. I followed his lead along with everyone else.

Rise." Everyone stood back on their feet. The guy looked old with a suit on. It looked expensive, then again he was king of the gods. I held tightly to Stryker's wrist and I could feel his fear.

"We need to go. Like now." I whispered to him while the guy talked to Jackson. Zeus looked around.

"So where are the three. Oh here's one here." Zeus exclaimed seeing Gail. I saw her slightly open her eyes. Zeus kicked her side and she winced. I saw her glare at him but he wasn't looking. She stayed completely still. I nudged Stryker and pointed to Gail. He saw and his eyes widened. Zeus kicked her again and she glared daggers at him. Oh, he is in so much trouble.

"Get ready." I whispered to Stryker. He was about to ask but before he could Gail jumped up and ran. Zeus was too disoriented to do anything. She disappeared then reappeared right in front of us grabbing our wrists and we were sucked into blackness.

"Get back here brats." I could hear Zeus yell at us before all sound went away. I couldn't see thing. We stopped. I guess you could stop in the black.

"I am going to kill you." Gail yelled at me in the dark. I could barely comprehend Gail suddenly dropping to her knees. She was behind us.

"So nice of you to come." I heard a voice cackle. It was Lord Tartarus. Me and Stryker froze and turned around. He was holding Gail's wrist in a way it should never be. I could see her holding back a scream.

'GO!' She mouthed. I saw her use her wrist in a flicking motion and next thing I knew I was above ground. In a park.

"We just left Gail." Stryker voiced my thoughts.


	15. Chapter 15

Gail P.O.V.

The Lord twisted my arm. I felt my powers trying to protect me. My magic was going wacko. We went to the top of the Pyramids of Giza, Tower of Pisa, Empire State Building, and the most important. I watched people's eyes widen when I appeared. They stared at me.

"Gail!" I was at Camp Half Blood.

"Why thank you minion." Lord Tartarus laughed evil. Lord threw me on the ground in disgust. He began to walk down the hill. I struggled to my feet.

"No. Please. Don't." I pleaded.

"Quiet." He ordered.

People were watched us. Lord walked down the hill. He burned trees and building as he went. Kids took out their sword. Destruction followed in Lord's wake. Lord was laughing as he walked. Visions followed him. I noticed a few. There was Percy. There was a lady next to him. She was being whipped at kicked. Percy was just standing there.

I began to raise my arms. Children were running screaming in one vision. It was Camp Half-Blood in ruins. Exactly what it was going to be. It was going to be nothing, history if I didn't. Demigods would be homeless.

The half-Bloods began to advance on the lord. He just waved his hand in a dismissing motion and each child in that wave would be hurt. They would each go through torture. But not enough to kill them. Just enough to take away their soul. and dark cloud was surrounding Lord. I was shaking on my feet.

"LET THEM GO!" I screamed. He turned to me and fires disappeared. Children were released.

"I said quiet young lady." He said and continued walking forward.

"I'll make sure _you_ stay quiet." I muttered. I ran forward and tackled him to the ground taking him down. Lord was in a young boy's body. Like only in his teens. Eighteen, maybe nineteen. And I was sixteen. Only two years difference. We rolled down the hill.

I pictured Mount Olympus. As much as I knew I would be captured as well, I had to save everyone else. At least Chloe and Stryker would be okay. As long as they stayed in hiding. When we came out of the darkness. I let go of Lord. We were in a throne room. There were the gods. And let me tell you, they were huge. Like insanely huge. I didn't have time to take in everything because Lord was already running out of the room. I took a running started tackled him to the ground.

"Get off." He growled. I stood up and kept a watchful eye on him.

"Gods and Goddesses. Sorry for the disturbance-" I apologized but was cut off. I kept my hand on his arm to keep him here. He couldn't go anywhere if I had him here. I could just make sure he kept reappearing.

"Who is this? And who are you?" Hera interrupted.

"As I was saying," I gave Hera a glare, "I am sorry for the interference in the your meeting." I shoved Lord into the center of the room. I had my knife on his back. I had taken it when I had visited my house. It kept him in line. He was going nowhere. Lord was giving me a death glare that I pointedly avoided knowing nothing good could come of looking him in the eyes.

"I said who is this?" Hera yelled again.

"If you stop interrupting me Lady Hera I will answer your question. I am Abigail Amidri, controller of darkness, as I am told, and this is Lord." I answered.

"Who is Lord?" Zeus asked.

"Lord Tartarus." I growled. The gods gasped.

"Get me out, Abigial." Lord ordered.

"Not a chance." I said.

"You leave me no choice." He said. He turned around faster than even thought possible and grabbed my wrist. He began to twist it and I screamed in pain. I saw images flash through my mind. My mother, Chloe, Stryker, Rome, all being hurt. Tortured I knew what he was doing. I tried to close my eyes but I couldn't.

"HELP!" I screamed. Hoping that the gods would hear me. Suddenly everything turned white before going back to normal. I saw was Chloe and Stryker looking at me with worry. I felt someone take my arms and hold them behind my back. I heard Lord yelling at them to let him go. I hands hold my arms.

"Run." I said simply. They didn't do anything. They just stared at me. I saw Hermes and Apollo trying to sneak up on them. Stryker was trying to get Chloe to go.

"Gail." Chloe said. I swear I thought I saw a tear go down her cheek.

"Chloe. Run." I said in a voice she knew meant 'do it or I will do something to stupid to make sure you do'. She reluctantly ran after Stryker. I sighed in relief as I saw them run. The gods were apparently more interested in me than them.

"Take her to Hades with Tartarus." I heard Zeus order. I was gone in a flash of light. Next thing I knew we were surrounded by black trees. There was no light anywhere. I felt myself pushed towards the hole. Soon I was standing by it. Right at the edge.

"Jump." I heard Ares growl. He let go of me and stepped back. I could practically feel his sword on my back. I did what he said but before I fell I immersed myself in darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

_Home._ I thought. The black hole disappeared. I heard Ares growl. But I couldn't do anything because next thing I knew. I was home.

I looked around at the familiar furniture. It was like nothing had moved. I looked and saw stuff that nobody else would notice. There was a hand print on the usually dusty table. I walked over to it put my hand down where it was. I saw that the chair with the hand print also was the one with a chair out of place. I sat down on the chair and put my hand on the hand print.

"Mom." I whispered.

I pushed the chair back before returning it to its original position. I moved the dust back to its original spot. I ran up the stairs and into her room. I saw her. Lying there. Peacefully. I knew I should turn around and let her sleep. And I was about to.

"Gail?" I heard my mom asked.

"Yeah?" I turned around and walked to the bed, lying down next to her.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"Living through a really long day." I told her. She just nodded before falling to sleep. Her hand was holding mine. I some fell into a dreamless sleep right next to her. I have missed this.


End file.
